battleofthebeingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Thunder Ninja
Thunder Ninja is a Primary Character. When first seen she appears calculating, enigmatic and serious but as one gets to know her, she is outspoken, free-willed, compassionate and stands for friends and for whatever is just or good. Her weapons of choice are her ruby dagger and storm powers. Backstory Thunder Ninja lived in the Kingdom of Odisha with her mother and father. She was well loved in the kingdom because of her kindness towards the commoners and servants, treating them like her equals. In turn, they showed her respect and eagerly awaited when she would be their future queen. Unlike most princesses she was well-educated, her parents wanted her to be self-sufficient and not rely on a man. Along with being educated, she was taught how to play the violin, go horseback riding, dance and she was taught martial arts by Master Wei w ho was also was her head bodyguard. He followed her where ever she went much to her dissatisfaction. As well Master Wei helped her control her strange storm powers she possesed. She also brandished a strange tattoo on her back of strange symbol, Master Wei ordered her to never show it to anyone. When she was 16 she was betrothed to Prince Jay of their neighboring kingdom. Marala had always thought that she would never fall in love, that she would be forced to marry a man she did not love for the sake for her parents but this was not the case. She began to fall in love with Prince Jay and even told him of her secret tattoo. A week before her wedding, her parents were attacked and killed. She was in a state of panic and almost died, if Master Wei did not save her. Together they fled to safety to his home in China. He then explained everything to her, her tattoo and her powers. She was marked to be part of the Elemental Septet, which consisted of 7 people who all possessed elemental powers. The unknown organization ordered Master Wei to serve and protect her and not allow anyone to see her tattoo. To this day, he does not have a clue who the organization is or the purpose of them creating this group. After her parent's death, she became detached and enigmatic, a ghost of the bright princess she was once. She spent her time training with Master Wei and became a ninja. She changed her name to Thunder Ninja and devoted her life to finding the people who killed her parents. Her only lead is that Prince Jay is involved since he was the only other person who she showed her tattoo. She is also searching for answers on the organization and the Elemental Septet, it hopes that they will help her. Appearance Thunder Ninja has long dark black hair, streaked with dark brown. She often leaves her hair down or up in a high ponytail. She has eyes the color of gold, flecked with dark brown, Master Wei has told her that it is another symbol of her membership in the Elemental Septet. She is quite tall and has an elegant, swan-like appearance. Her sharp eyes, high cheekbones and smooth dark hair, give her the appearance of a regal queen though it is often shrouded by her clothes. Thunder Ninja is often seen with a dark scarf embriodered with gold (a scarf her mother sewed for her), a traditional japanese shirt usually of a dark color with black pants and tall black riding boots, her outfit is like this or this . She finds moving in anything but pants troublesome, sometimes she will wear a saree but not often. She is never found without her ruby dagger, given to her by Master Wei. Personality Thunder Ninja is typically deatached and enigmatic, hiding in the shadows, not wanting to bring much attention to herself, watching everyone intently, looking for weaknesses or possible escape routes. When one first meets Thunder Ninja, they may find themselves uninclined to attempt to talk to her further and go their seperate ways but she is a formidable ally. She is loyal but has finds it difficult to make friends and approach people, so she waits for people to approach her. She is also outspoken and free-spirited and when riled up, she is aggresive and acts without thinking much to her Master's disdain. Though, over the years she has shown signs of improvement over her short temper. Her short temper and unmistakable sense for justice often gets her in trouble since she picks fights over the smallest things and jumps into people's buisness. She has found quite a few enemies. But underneath her enimgatic and outspoken exterior, she is shy and compassionate and cares for the people she loves very much. Though she has a hard time connecting with people, she does her best to try and help people despite her emotional detachment. She is very similar to a tsundere character, if she cares about one, she will constantly insult them, put them down and act like they mean nothing at all for them even though they mean the world to them. She is always scared of being heartbroken again so she tries not to put feelings or her heart on the line. She still retains some of her princess qualities. She can be a little arrogant at times and holds herself tall and proud, like she is better than everyone else. She sometimes demands people to do simple tasks for her like get her a glass of water or get her clothes but then she remembers she isn't a princess anymore. Flaws Like any person, Thunder Ninja is very flawed *Short tempered *Her sense of just and righteouness causes her to fight with people, verbally and physically. She becomes very snarky and taunting. *Difficulty making friends *Fear of commitment/attachment *Arrogance *Insensitive *Uncomfortable with expressing affection or emotions *Judgmental *Doesn't give herself much credit Magical Abilities Powers She is able control lightning and create storms at will.. The shock is not very severe and only startles her opponent for a few minutes. Her signature move is creating a thunder so loud, that it may cause her opponent to go deaf for 10 minutes all the way up to a day, thus where her name originated from. As well, she is a much better fighter when it storms or is rainy. Ruby Dagger She is also channel her magic through her dagger, wherever her dagger strikes it causes the object (inanimate or living) to be shocked or paralyzed. She is also able to summon small dragons with the ancient words written on the hilt, but she has only been able to summon a peaceful and timid dragon whose only ability is to heal. She aspires to be able to summon the stronger dragons who are able to do more damage. Skills Martial Arts Thunder Ninja is extremely talented at Kung Fu, since she has been learning since she was 5 years old. She prefers using her legs instead of her hands, since she is extremely flexible but when neccessary she will use her hands to block attacks and punch. She is also learning 2 new styles of martial arts which is Fut Gar which is the flowing soft style of Buddha's palm and Fu Jow Rai which is fighting strategy based off of a tiger. She prefers to sitck with Kung Fu but Master Wei insists that she learn a wide range of martial arts. Weapons Thunder Ninja's weapons of choice are usually daggers, swords or bo staffs. But she also is apt at using iron fans, butterfly swords and katanas. Academics Thunder Ninja is very intelligent and resourceful. She has a knack for math and botany which proves useful when travelling outside for long periods of time. She also is an lover of history and loves reading about the past and various myths and legends. She is an avid reader and loves reading all sorts of genres of literature. Musical Talent Thunder Ninja is very passionate about music. She continues to play the violin and also has learned how to play the clarinet, flute and various traditional Chinese instruments. She can learn songs by ear, she finds it easier than reading music.